wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Czarna rzeka. Część kuli ziemskiej, przez wody zajęta, równa się trzem miljonom ośmiuset trzydziestu dwom tysiącom pięciuset pięćdziesięciu ośmiu mirjametrom kwadratowym, czyli przeszło trzydziestu ośmiu miljonom hektarów. Ta masa płynna ma objętości dwa miljardy dwieście pięćdziesiąt miljonów mil sześciennych i tworzyłaby kulę o średnicy sześćdziesięciu mil, ważącą trzy kwintyljony tonn. Ażeby mieć wyobrażenie o tej cyfrze, należy pamiętać, że kwintyljon tak się ma do miljarda, jak miljard do jedności, to jest że w kwintyljonie tyle jest miljardów, ile jedności w miljardzie. Ta masa płynna da się jeszcze w przybliżeniu wyrazić ilością wody, którąby wylewały wszystkie rzeki na ziemi przez czterdzieści tysięcy lat. W epokach geologicznych, po okresie ogniowym nastąpił okres Wodny. Ocean w początku całkowicie kulę ziemską pokrywał. Potem stopniowo w okresach syluryjskich ukazały się wierzchołki gór, wytworzyły się wyspy, znikły potem pod działaniem potopów cząstkowych, znowu się wyłoniły, ustaliły się, połączyły, tworząc lądy — dopóki nie przybrały tych zarysów geograficznych, które dziś widzimy. Masy stałe zdobyły na płynnym obszarze przestrzeń trzydziestu siedmiu miljonów sześciuset pięćdziesięciu mil kwadratowych, czyli dwanaście tysięcy dziewięćset szesnaście miljonów hektarów. Kształt lądów pozwala podzielić wody na pięć części: ocean lodowaty Północny, ocean Lodowaty Południowy, ocean Indyjski, ocean Atlantycki, ocean Spokojny. Ocean Spokojny rozciąga się od północy ku południowi, między dwoma kołami biegunowemi, i od zachodu na wschód, pomiędzy Azją i Ameryką, na przestrzeni stu czterdziestu pięciu stopni długości geogr. Jest to najspokojniejsze z mórz; prądy ma szerokie i powolne, przypływy średnie, deszcze obfite. Taki ocean miałem zrządzeniem losu przepływać w najdziwniejszych warunkach. — Panie profesorze — rzekł do mnie kapitan Nemo — jeśli pan chcesz, oznaczymy dokładnie naszą pozycję i punkt wyjścia naszej podróży. Jest teraz trzy kwadranse na dwunastą. Wybierzmy się na powierzchnię morza. Kapitan przycisnął trzykrotnie dzwonek elektryczny. Pompy zaczęły wyrzucać wodę ze zbiorników; wskazówka manometru pokazywała stopniowo ruch Nautilusa zdołu do góry; nareszcie zatrzymała się. — Przybyliśmy — rzekł kapitan. Udałem się ku schodom środkowym, prowadzącym do platformy. Przeszedłszy po metalowych stopniach i przez otwory w ścianach, znalazłem się na górnej części Nautilusa. Platforma wystawała nad wodę tylko na osiemdziesiąt centymetrów. Przód i tył Nautilusa przedstawiały te zarysy wrzecionowawate, które go pozwalały porównać do długiego cygara. Zwróciłem tedy uwagę na blachę jego pokrywy, pokarbowaną niby w rzędy dachówek, podobne do łuski pokrywającej ciało wielkich ziemnych gadów. Teraz rozumiałem dlaczego, pomimo jak najlepszej lunety, statek ten brano zawsze za morskiego potwora. Ku środkowi platformy, łódka, do połowy obsadzona w pudle statku, tworzyła niewielką wyniosłość. Zprzodu i ztyłu wznosiły się dwie klatki średniej wysokości, o ścianach nachylonych, w większej części zajętych przez grube szkła soczewkowe; jedna mieściła w sobie sternika, kierującego Nautilusem, w drugiej błyszczała potężna latarnia elektryczna, oświetlająca nam drogę. Morze było wspaniałe, niebo czyste bez chmurki. Szerokie falowania oceanu zaledwie uczuć się na statku dawały. Lekki wietrzyk wschodni marszczył powierzchnię wód. Widnokrąg, ze mgły oczyszczony, pozwalał na najdokładniejsze obserwacje. Nic zgoła nie widzieliśmy koło siebie. Ani skały... ani wysepki... ani śladu Abrahama Lincolna... tylko pustynia... nieskończoność. Kapitan, uzbroiwszy się w sekstant, zmierzył wysokość słońca, z której miał obliczyć szerokość geograficzną. Czekał w tym celu kilka minut. W czasie dokonywania obserwacyj nie drgnął mu ani jeden muskuł; zdawało się, że instrument przymocowany jest do marmurowej ręki. — Południe — rzekł — i jeśli pan chcesz, panie profesorze... Rzuciłem okiem po raz ostatni na fale trochę żółtawe japońskich wybrzeży i zeszedłem do wielkiego salonu. Kapitan naznaczył punkt na mapie, obliczył chronometrycznie długość geograficzną, którą skontrolowawszy z poprzedniemi obserwacjami kątów godzinowych, rzekł do mnie: — Panie Aronnax, jesteśmy pod sto trzydziestym siódmym stopniem i piętnastą minutą długości zachodniej. — Od jakiego południka — zapytałem z żywością, spodziewając się, że odpowiedź kapitana posłuży mi za wskazówkę do określenia jego narodowości. — Panie profesorze — odpowiedział — mam tu różne chronometry regulowane podług południków: paryskiego, greenwieczskiego i waszyngtońskiego. Na intencję pańską użyję południka paryskiego. Ta odpowiedź nic mię nie nauczyła. Skłoniłem się, a dowódca mówił dalej: — Sto trzydzieści siedem stopni i piętnaście minut długości na wschód od południka paryskiego i trzydzieści stopni siedem minut szerokości północnej, to jest prawie trzysta mil od wybrzeży japońskich. Dziś więc, 8-go listopada w południe, zaczyna się nasza podróż podmorska! — Niech Bóg ma nas w swej opiece — odrzekłem. — A teraz, panie profesorze — dodał kapitan — pozostawiam pana przy jego studjach. Naznaczyłem drogę w kierunku wschodnio-północno-wschodnim, na pięćdziesiąt metrów głębokości. Oto mapy z wielką punktacją, na których będziesz pan mógł śledzić przebieg tej drogi. Salon jest do pańskiego rozporządzenia, a mnie pozwól pan oddalić się. Kapitan Nemo ukłonił się i wyszedł. Pozostałem sam, pogrążony w myślach o dowódcy Nautilusa. Czyż miałem dowiedzieć się kiedykolwiek, do jakiego narodu należał ten dziwny człowiek, który się chełpił z tego, że do żadnego nie należy? Kto mógł obudzić w nim tę nienawiść do ludzkości, łaknącą może strasznej zemsty? Byłże to jeden z tych niezrozumiałych mędrców, jeden z tych genjuszów, „któremu narobiono nieprzyjemności”, jak mówił Conseil, jakiś nowożytny Galileusz — lub uczony w rodzaju Amerykanina Maury, którego karjerę zwichnęły polityczne przewroty? Nic jeszcze nie mogłem o tem wyrzec, ja, którego traf ślepy rzucił na pokład jego statku i którego życie było w rękach kapitana. Przyjęcie dowódcy było chłodne, choć gościnne; uważałem jednak, że nigdy nie dotknął się mojej wylęgniętej ręki, jak również swojej mi nigdy nie podał. Godzinę całą oddawałem się tym rozmyślaniom, starając się odgadnąć tajemnicę, tak dla mnie zajmującą. Potem mimowoli zwróciłem oczy na wielką mapę rozłożoną na stole i zatrzymałem palec na punkcie przecięcia obserwowanych długości i szerokości. Morze, tak jak lądy, ma też swoje rzeki. Są to szczególne prądy, łatwe do poznania po temperaturze i kolorze wody; najznaczniejszy z nich nosi nazwę Golf-Stream. Nauka oznaczała na kuli ziemskiej kierunek pięciu głównych prądów: jeden w północnym Atlantyku, drugi w Atlantyku południowym, trzeci w oceanie Spokojnym północnym, czwarty w południowym i piąty w oceanie Indyjskim południowym. Prawdopodobnie nawet szósty prąd istniał w oceanie Indyjskim północnym, wtedy gdy morza Kaspijskie i Aralskie, połączone z jeziorami Azji, tworzyły tylko jeden obszar wód. Od punktu wskazanego na mapie ciągnął się właśnie jeden z tych prądów, Kuro Scivo Japończyków, rzeka Czarna, który, wychodząc z zatoki Bengalskiej, gdzie go rozgrzewają pionowo padające promienie zwrotnikowego słońca — przepływa przez cieśninę Malacca, przedłuża wybrzeże Azji, zaokrągla się w oceanie Spokojnym północnym aż do wysp Aleuckich, unosząc pnie drzewa kamforowego inne miejscowe produkty i czystą barwą indygo swych ciepłych wód odróżniając się od fal oceanu. Ten właśnie prąd miał przebiegać Nautilus: śledziłem więc jego kierunek, widziałem, jak ginął w niezmierzonym obszarze oceanu Spokojnego; zdawało mi się, że mię za sobą pociąga, kiedy Ned Land i Conseil we drzwiach się ukazali. Moi dwaj dzielni towarzysze stanęli jak skamieniali na widok tylu cudów, nagromadzonych przed ich zdziwionym wzrokiem. — Gdzież to jesteśmy? — spytał Kanadyjczyk. — Czy w muzeum w Kwebeku? — Chyba prędzej —- mówił Conseil — w hotelu Sommerard. — Moi przyjaciele — odpowiedziałem, dając im znak, aby Weszli — nie jesteście ani w Kanadzie, ani we Francji, ale na pokładzie Nautilusa, na pięćdziesiąt metrów pod poziomem morza. — Trzeba im wierzyć, kiedy tak twierdzą — odpowiedział Conseil — ale prawdziwie ten salon może zadziwić nawet takiego jak ja Flamandczyka. — Podziwiaj zatem, przyjacielu, i oglądaj, bo dla tak zdolnego klasyfikatora jest tu co do roboty. Nie potrzebowałem zachęcać Conseila; poczciwiec, nachylony nad szklanemi szafkami, mruczał wyrazy z języka przyrodników: klasa brzuchopełzów, rodzina buccinoidów, rodzaj porcelanowych, gatunek Cyprea-Madagascariensis, etc. Ned Land tymczasem, nie należąc do konchyljologów, dopytywał się o moje widzenie się z kapitanem Nemo. Dowiadywał się, czy odkryłem, skąd dowódca pochodził, dokąd dążył, do jakich głębin ciągnął nas za sobą; słowem, zadawał mi tysiące pytań, na które nie mogłem nadążyć odpowiadać. Opowiedziałem mu wszystko, co o nieznajomym wiedziałem, albo raczej czego nie wiedziałem, i zapytałem zkolei, co też on słyszał lub widział. — Nic nie widziałem, nic nie słyszałem, — odpowiedział Kanadyjczyk. — Nie spostrzegłem nawet załogi na tym statku; czyżby ona miała być także elektryczną? — Elektryczną! — Doprawdy, takby prawie można myśleć. Ale pan, panie Aronnax, któremu nigdy nie brak pomysłu, możesz mi powiedzieć, ilu też ludzi może być na statku: dziesięciu, dwudziestu, pięćdziesięciu, stu? — Nie umiem ci odpowiedzieć, mości Land. Zresztą wierz mi, pozbądź się, przynajmniej na teraz, myśli opanowania Nautilusa, lub ucieczki. Nie jeden chętnie zgodziłby się na położenie, w którem się znajdujemy, aby tylko odbyć przejażdżkę wpośród tych cudów. To też siedźmy spokojnie i starajmy się widzieć, co się wkoło nas dzieje. — Widzieć! — zawołał oszczepnik — ależ właśnie nic nie widać i nigdy nic będzie nic widać w tej blaszanej kozie! Płyniemy jak ślepi... Zaledwie Ned Land wymówił te słowa, gdy ciemność nagle nas ogarnęła, ale to ciemność w całem znaczeniu tego wyrazu. Pułap świetlny zagasł z taką szybkością, że uczułem przytem w oczach wrażenie bólu, podobne do całkiem przeciwnego wrażenia, jakiego wzrok doznaje po przejściu z ciemności zupełnej do jarzącego światła. Oniemiawszy z podziwu, nie ruszaliśmy się wcale, nie wiedząc, jaką przygotowano nam niespodziankę, przyjemną czy przykrą. Wtem dało się słyszeć tarcie, jakgdyby otwierały się boki Nautilusa. — Teraz to już chyba koniec końca — wyrzekł Ned Land. — Rząd hydromeduz — szepnął Conseil. — Nagle światło całą falą wdarło się do salonu z obu jego boków, przez dwa podłużne otwory. Masa płynna ukazała się jaskrawo oświetlona światłem elektrycznem. Dwie szyby kryształowe oddzielały nas od morza. W pierwszej chwili zadrżałem na myśl, że ta wątła przegroda mogła się rozprysnąć; ale spostrzegłem, że silne mosiężne okucia dozwoliły jej stawiać opór prawie nieograniczony. Widzieliśmy w morzu najdokładniej wszystko, w promieniu milowym naokoło Nautilusa. Co za widok! Jakież pióro zdołałoby go opisać. Któżby potrafił odmalować te efekty światła, przenikające przezroczyste masy — łagodność w stopniowaniu jego siły słabnącej w warstwach oceanu, poniżej lub powyżej statku położonych! Wiadomo wszystkim, jaka jest przezroczystość morza, przewyższająca tym przymiotem nawet wodę źródlaną. Materje mineralne i organiczne, zawieszone w falach morskich, zwiększają nawet ich przezroczystość. W pewnych częściach oceanu, około Antyllów, przez głębię stu czterdziestu pięciu metrów wody można dostrzec z zadziwiającą dokładnością piaszczyste łożysko morza, a siła przenikliwości promieni słonecznych zdaje się słabnąć dopiero na głębokości trzystu metrów. Ale w tym żywiole płynnym, otaczającym Nautilusa, blask elektryczny rozlewał się w łonie samychże fal. Możnaby powiedzieć, że to nie była woda oświetlona, ale światło płynne. Jeśli przyjmiemy hipotezę Ehrenberga, który wierzy w fosforyczne oświetlenie głębin morskich, musimy przyznać, że natura zachowała dla mieszkańców morza najcudowniejszy widok, o którym dopiero mogłem sądzić, patrząc na tysiączne gry tego światła. Z każdej strony statku miałem otwarte okno na te niezbadane dotąd otchłanie. Jasność zewnętrzna odbijała od ciemności salonu, a my Patrzyliśmy przez ten czysty kryształ, niby przez szyby olbrzymiego akwarjum. Nautilus zdawał się stać na miejscu. Powodem tego złudzenia był brak punktów stałych. Czasem jednakże smugi wody, prutej przez ostrogę statku, uciekały przed naszemi oczami z niesłychaną szybkością. Oczarowani, uklękliśmy przed szybami i nie ochłonęliśmy jeszcze ze zdziwienia, kiedy odezwał się Conseil. — Chciałeś widzieć, przyjacielu Ned, patrzże teraz. — Ciekawe! ciekawe! — mówił Kanadyjczyk, który, zapominając o gniewie i o projektach ucieczki, poddawał się nieprzepartemu urokowi. — Opłaciło się zdaleka przywędrować, ażeby coś podobnego zobaczyć! — Ach! — zawołałem — pojmuję życie tego człowieka! Stworzył sobie świat oddzielny, który go darzy niezrównanemi cudami! — A ryby? — zagadnął Kanadyjczyk. — Nie widzę jakoś ryb. — I cóż cię one obchodzą, przyjacielu Ned — odrzekł Conseil — kiedy się na nich nie znasz. — Jakto, ja rybak!? — zawołał Ned Land. Przedmiot ten dał powód do sporu między dwoma przyjaciółmi, gdyż obaj znali ryby, a każdy po swojemu. Wiadomo, że ryby tworzą czwartą i ostatnią klasę kręgowych. Słusznie powiedziano o nich, że są to: „kręgowe o podwójnej cyrkulacji, mające krew zimną, oddychające zapomocą skrzeli i przeznaczone do życia w wodzie”. Ryby rozpadają się na dwie serje całkiem różne: na ryby ościste, których kolumna grzbietowa składa się z kręgów kościstych — i ryby chrząstkowate, których kolumna grzbietowa składa się z kręgów chrząstkowatych. Kanadyjczyk wiedział może o tej różnicy, ale Conseil wiedział więcej, a połączywszy się węzłem przyjaźni z Nedem, nie mógł się nie uważać za większego uczonego, niż oszczepnik. To też odezwał się do Kanadyjczyka. — Przyjacielu Ned, wiem, że zabijasz ryby i łowisz je bardzo zręcznie. Złowiłeś mnóstwo tych zajmujących zwierząt. Ale założyłbym się, że nie wiesz, jak je klasyfikować należy. — I owszem — odparł poważnie oszczepnik. — Ryby dzielą się na takie, które się je, i na inne, których się nie jada. — Otóż to mi podział smakosza — odpowiedział Conseil. — Ale powiedz mi, czy znasz różnicę między rybami kościstemi i chrząstkowemi. — Być może, mości Conseil. — A podział tych dwu klas? — Nie domyślam się go nawet — odrzekł Kanadyjczyk. — Otóż, przyjacielu Ned, słuchaj mię i uważaj. Ryby kościste dzielą się na sześć rzędów. Primo, acanthopterygje, których szczęka górna jest całkowita, ruchoma, a skrzele mają kształt grzebienia; ten rząd obejmuje piętnaście rodzin, to jest trzy czwarte ryb znanych. Typ: okuń zwyczajny. — Dość smaczny do jedzenia — przerwał Ned. — Secundo — mówił dalej Conseil — brzuchopłetwe, mające płetwy brzuszne zawieszone pod brzuchem, ztyłu za piersiowemi i niepołączone z kością łopatkową: ten rząd dzieli znowu na pięć rodzin, i obejmuje większą część ryb wód słodkich. Typ: karp, szczupak. — Hm — mruknął Kanadyjczyk — z pewną pogardą — ryby wód słodkich! — Tertio — mówił Conseil — subrachje, których płetwy brzuszne przyczepione są pod piersiowemi i łączą się bezpośrednio z kością łopatkową. W rzędzie tym mieszczą się cztery rodziny. Typy: flądry, skarpie, sole. — Wyborne, wyśmienite! — wołał oszczepnik, który zapatrywał się tylko na ryby z punktu jadalności. — Quarto — ciągnął dalej Conseil, nie zważając na te uwagi — nledopłetwe, z ciałem wydłużonem, pozbawionem płetw brzusznych i pokryte grubą, często śliską skórą; do tego rzędu jedna tylko rodzina należy. Typ: węgorz, strętwa. — Nieszczególne, nieszczególne — odpowiedział Ned Land. — Quinto — rzekł Conseil — wąskoskrzelne z całkowitemi i swobodnemi szczękami, ze skrzelami, składającemi się z małych kitek, ułożonych po parze wzdłuż łuków skrzelowych. I w tym to rzędzie także mieści się jedna rodzina. Typ: konik morski, pegaz. — Szkaradne, szkaradne — przerwał oszczepnik. — Nareszcie, sexto — kończył Conseil — zrosłoszczękie, u których kość szczękowa przytwierdzona jest stale do części międzyszczękowej, tworzącej szczękę, i których sklepienie podniebienne łączy się szwem z czaszką, co jej daje nieruchomość. Temu rzędowi brak istotnych płetw brzusznych; rozpada się on na dwie rodziny. Typ: rybojeż, kolcobrzuch i ryby księżycowe. — Wszystkie ujmę kuchni przynoszą! — zawołał Kanadyjczyk. — Czy zrozumiałeś, przyjacielu Ned? — zapytał uczony Conseil. — Ani trochę, przyjacielu Conseil — odparł oszczepnik. — Ale nie zważaj na to, mów dalej, bo to bardzo zajmujące. — Co do ryb chrząstkowatych — mówił niewzruszony Conseil — te dzielą się tylko na trzy rzędy. — Tem lepiej — rzekł Ned. — Primo, okrągłouste, których szczęki mają kształt lejkowatego smoczka, a skrzela otwierają się przez liczne otworki; rząd obejmujący jedną rodzinę. Typ: minóg. — To cenna ryba — odpowiedział Ned Land. — Secundo, poprzecznouste, ze skrzelami, jak u poprzednich, a]c z niższą szczęką ruchomą. Ten rząd, najważniejszy w całej klasie, zawiera dwie rodziny. Typ: raja i żarłacze. — Jakto! — zawołał Ned — raje i rekiny w jednym rzędzie! No, mój przyjacielu, w interesie rai nie radzę ci umieszczać jej w jednym słoju z rekinem. — Tertio — mówił dalej Conseil — jesiotrowe, z otwartemi skrzelami w sposób zwykły, to jest zapomocą szczeliny opatrzonej nakrywką. W tym rzędzie mieszczą się cztery rodzaje. Typ: jesiotr. — Ach — przyjacielu Conseil — najlepszą rzecz na koniec zachowałeś, przynajmniej mnie się tak zdaje. Czy to już wszystko? — Już wszystko, mój poczciwcze — odpowiedział Conseil — nic zapominaj jednak, że widząc, com wymienił, jeszcze się nic nie wie, bo rodziny dzielą się na rodzaje, podrodzaje, gatunki, odmiany... — Otóż właśnie, przyjacielu Conseil — rzekł oszczepnik, nachylając się ku szybie w ścianie — różne gatunki i odmiany przed nami przepływają! — Tak, to ryby! — zawołał Conseil. — Wyglądamy, jakbyśmy stali przed akwarjum! — Nie — odrzekłem — bo akwarjum jest to zawsze tylko klatka, a tu ryby swobodne są, jak ptaki w powietrzu. — Dalej, przyjacielu Conseil, nazywajże je, nazywaj — mówił Ned Land. — Ja tego nic potrafię — odparł Conseil. — To rzecz mego pana. I w istocie, poczciwy chłopak, zaciekły klasyfikator, nie był przecież naturalistą, i nie wiem, czy zdołałby odróżnić tuńczyka od bonita. Przedstawiał tym sposobem zupełną sprzeczność z Kanadyjczykiem, który znów bez wahania mógł nazwać każdą rybę. — To rogatnica — rzekłem. — I to chińska — dodał Ned Land. — Rodzaj balistów, rodzina kolczasto-pancernych, rząd zrosłoszczękich — wyrecytował Conseil. Nie było wątpliwości, że Ned i Conseil we dwóch złożyliby się na dobrego naturalistę. Kanadyjczyk się nie mylił. Gromada balistów z ciałem bez żeber, skórą chropowatą, uzbrojonych kolcami na grzbiecie, igrała około Nautilusa; poruszały one czterema rzędami kolców, w które z każdej strony mają zaopatrzony ogon. Trudno zobaczyć coś piękniejszego, jak ich powłoka, szara u góry, biała pod spodem, której złote plamki błyszczą wśród ciemnych fałd bałwanów. Między niemi pływały raje, wśród których, ku mej wielkiej radości, dostrzegłem chińską raję, żółtawą z wierzchniej części a blado-różową pod brzuchem, uzbrojoną trzema kolcami poza okiem: rzadki a nawet wątpliwy gatunek za czasów Lacépèda, który go tylko widział w zbiorze rysunków japońskich. W ciągu dwu godzin całe wojsko morskie eskortowało Nautilusa. Wśród ich igrania, skoków i współzawodnictwa o piękność, blask i szybkość, przemknęły przed nami: zielona labra, barwena berberyjska, znaczona podwójną czarną pręgą; kiełbie wąsate z ogonem zaokrąglonym, barwy białej z fioletowemi plamami na grzbiecie; skarb japoński, cudowna makrela tych mórz, z ciałem niebieskawem i srebrzystą głową; świetne lazurki, których nazwa sama zastępuje opis; leszczaki pręgowane, z płetwami zabarwionemi na niebiesko i żółto — inne z pasami poprzecznemi i czarną pręgą na ogonie; leszczaki pasiaste, wytwornie ściśnięte w swoich sześciu pasach; austolony, kształtu flecikowego, albo bekasy morskie, których pewne okazy dochodzą długości metra; salamandry japońskie, mureny, węże długości sześciu stóp, z małemi żywemi oczkami, z pyskiem najeżonym zębami i t. d. Zachwyt nasz utrzymywał się ciągle na najwyższym punkcie. Wykrzykników było bez liku. Ned nazywał ryby, Conseil klasyfikował je, ja podziwiałem zwinność ich ruchów i piękność kształtów. Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem tych zwierząt żywych, swobodnych w ich właściwym żywiole. Nie będę opisywał tej rozmaitości, karmiącej nasze oczarowane oczy, tego zupełnego zbioru mórz japońskich i chińskich. Ryby zbierały się liczniej, niż ptaki w powietrzu, przywabiane olśniewającą jasnością światła elektrycznego. Nagle zrobiło się widno w salonie. Metalowe ściany zasunęły się, czarujące widzenie znikło. Długo jeszcze o niem marzyłem, nareszcie wzrok mój napotkał narzędzia zawieszone na ścianach. Busola wskazywała zawsze kierunek północno-wschodni; manometr—ciśnienie pięciu atmosfer, odpowiadające głębokości pięćdziesięciu metrów, a loch elektryczny (szybkomierz) szybkość piętnastu mil na godzinę. Oczekiwałem na kapitana Nemo, ale się wcale me pokazał. Zegar wskazywał godzinę piątą. Ned Land i Conseil powrócili do swej kajuty, ja do mego pokoju. Znalazłem tam przygotowany obiad. Składał się z zupy żółwiowej z najdelikatniejszych żółwi przyrządzonej, z barweny o białem mięsie, której wątroba, oddzielnie przyrządzona, wyborną dała potrawę, i z mięsa cierniopłetwej holokanty cesarskiej, która delikatnością smaku, według mnie, łososia przewyższa. Przepędziłem wieczór na czytaniu i rozmyślaniu. Potem, gdy sen mię zaczął morzyć, wyciągnąłem się na pościeli i usnąłem, a Nautilus tymczasem mknął bystrym prądem rzeki Czarnej.